


Obediah

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Órfãos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Darkfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber





	Obediah

Os pés de Hilde tocaram o chão mais uma vez. O ar lhe fugia dos pulmões cada vez que o fazia, e o cansaço já tomava conta de seu ser. Arqueou o corpo para frente, apoiando as mãos no joelho, e respirou fundo diversas vezes. Olhou para o lado e notou que os garotos continuavam pulando, na tentativa de lançar visão ao outro lado do muro, um após outro, tropeçando nos próprios pés descalços. Com as costas da mão ela secou uma gota de suor da testa lisa e afastou os cabelos que lhe atrapalhavam os olhos. Observou mais uma vez a alta construção que se erguia além-muro, com suas janelas escancaradas exibindo o negrume que tomava as paredes internas, e suspirou.

– Nunca vamos conseguir entrar – disse. O garoto ao seu lado, um dos menores, sorriu com divertida preocupação e continuou pulando – Esse muro é alto demais, Dan.

– Pare de reclamar! – Um segundo garoto surgiu ao lado deles, suado e sujo com a mesma fuligem que recobria a tez de todos os presentes. – O Jonas descobriu uma passagem pelo muro, mas fica do outro lado do terreno.

– Você nos disse que esse era o pedaço mais baixo do muro, cara – retrucou Hilde.

– E é, mas não adiantou nada andar até aqui. Temos de contornar pelo outro lado. Você quer entrar ou não?

– Idiota... – socou o garoto no braço, de leve. – Vai na frente, valentão.

O garoto seguiu pelo caminho que havia feito através da extensão do muro escuro, sendo seguido por Hilde e os garotos menores. As nuvens carregadas impediam o sol de iluminar a via por onde andavam, de forma que, mesmo a tarde estando na metade de sua vida rotineira, eles mal conseguiam distinguir as silhuetas das construções ao longe. O vento espalhava folhas secas pelo calçamento e fazia com que a sujeira acumulada nos cantos se levantasse para impregnar os corpos dos únicos andantes da rua, que protegiam os olhos com uma mão estendida na frente do rosto. Estavam acostumados com a quantidade de sujeira nas ruas, mas o pó criava crostas comuns nos pés e dedos; não poderia atingir um dos bens mais preciosos que aquelas crianças tinham: os olhos.

Avançavam pela rua carcomida, chutando pedras soltas no asfalto e pisando em folhas secas. Hilde liderava o grupo junto com Tom, e ambos compunham a dupla de crianças mais velhas da pequena gangue. Iam andando na frente de todos, em direção à suposta entrada que Jonas havia encontrado. Juntos totalizavam nove crianças, abandonas pelos pais e pelo mundo. Eles moravam na mansão de uma dama bem idosa, já a beira da morte, mas passavam a maior parte do real tempo deles nas ruas. Com a aposentadoria que recebia, a senhora, Miss Flaubert, conseguia prover alimento para todos, ainda que em pequenas quantidades.

Não passavam muito tempo em casa, preferindo a diversão que as ruas ofereciam até como uma forma de aliviar o peso que a senhora carregava cuidando de todos. Tentavam não se meter em encrencas, se esforçavam para não deixar sua benfeitora preocupada. Ela já não estranhava as roupas sujas e as fantásticas histórias que eles traziam do mundo lá fora, só exigia que todos estivessem em casa para o jantar.

Costumavam explorar lugares abandonados pela cidade, eram de fácil acesso e ofereciam diversão ilimitada para as mentes férteis das crianças com todo o processo de busca por uma entrada e a exploração de alguma casa ou prédio carcomido. A casa daquele dia era uma construção enorme que ficava escondida entre duas fábricas, um antigo palacete cujas janelas e portas já tinham sido destruídas havia muito tempo, mas o terreno permanecia cercado por um alto muro de tijolos ocres que parecia impossível de ser transposto.

Quando finalmente encontraram a passagem que Jonas havia mencionado, se depararam com um vão minúsculo entre alguns tijolos quebrados na base do muro e o chão enlameado. Não temiam a sujeira, mas o dia já estava acabando e eles haviam gasto tempo demais descobrindo o lugar, rodeando o terreno em busca de alguma falha no muro alto. Não queriam desistir agora.

Os garotos pararam ao redor do buraco enquanto Jonas buscava uma forma de entrar, ajoelhando na lama e alargando um pouco o minúsculo buraco com as mãos puxando barro para fora, permitindo que pudesse passar se arrastando de barriga para baixo.

Assim que os pés de Jonas sumiram através do muro, uma garoa fina começou a cair. A chuva criava outro problema: voltariam mais imundos que o normal e o pior, molhados. Roupas molhadas significavam um resfriado certo, e um resfriado os prenderia na cama com remédios e dores.

Tom já tinha se agachado para deitar na lama e Hilde caminhou para formar uma fila atrás dele, mas notou a hesitação das outras crianças. Olhavam o buraco com desconfiança, algumas com os braços cruzados para manter o corpo aquecido, toda a empolgação do começo do dia desapareceu e agora só restava cansaço e frio com elas. Apenas Dan saiu do grupo e se posicionou atrás de Hilde, batendo a sola do sapato contra o barro, ansioso.

\- Não vão entrar conosco? - Hilde deu um passou para trás e deixou Dan passar na frente dela, pensando se deveria acompanhar os pequenos de volta para casa e retornar à expedição.

\- Como é, Hilde? Vem ou não?

Tom berrava do outro lado do muro. Dan já estava se esgueirando pelo vão e Hilde suspirou alto. Virou-se para Lila, que era a mais velha depois dela e pediu que voltassem para casa juntos e sem parar no meio do caminho, os outros os alcançariam antes do jantar. Observou enquanto o grupo se afastava deles e se virou para enfiar os joelhos na lama e deitar o corpo no chão molhado. 

A chuva começou a cair mais forte e isso acabou facilitando as coisas para ela. Diferente dos meninos, ela tinha os ombros mais largos e isso lhe preocupou um pouco quando viu o tamanho do vão, mas o corpo literalmente afundou no lamaçal, permitindo que ela passasse sem dificuldade. A mão de Tom já estava estendida esperando por ela, puxando-a pelo pulso -debochando da demora antes de perguntar pelo resto do grupo Pareceu mais satisfeito depois que ela disse que os mandou para casa. 

Ninguém notou a pilha de tijolos ocre empilhada perto do buraco. Tampouco a pá encoberta pelo mato alto. Os quatro estavam preocupados demais com a chuva, correndo na direção do palacete para se abrigarem. 

Se encolheram debaixo do telhado que ainda restava sobre a porta de entrada sem desembaraço, acostumados a se entrelaçarem para manter os corpos magros aquecidos. Estavam empolgados por terem conseguido entrar no terreno, e conversavam baixinho sobre o que encontrariam lá dentro. 

Os mais velhos sonhavam com o dia em que encontrariam um corpo, quem sabe até alguma coisa deixada para trás pelo próprio Jack Estripador, que havia entrado em jejum no ano anterior. Mas Dan estava simplesmente feliz por estar sozinho com os líderes do grupo. Foi ele quem notou que a chuva estava abrandando e se desvencilhou dos outros para descer os três degraus da entrada e olhar melhor a fachada do lugar. Tom e Hilde tentaram abrir a porta enquanto Jonas contornava o palacete avisando que exploraria um pouco o terreno antes de encontrá-los de novo. 

O palacete tinha uma fachada austera, castigada pelos anos de descuido mas que ainda carregava uma certa beleza. Os tijolos apareciam em alguns pontos, como cicatrizes expostas. Dois anjos ladeavam as janelas principais, suportando os arabescos entalhados na fachada com rostos melancólicos. Só restavam os umbrais de madeira úmida nas janelas de baixo, as janelas do segundo andar estavam cobertas por pedaços de madeira pregados. 

Tom forçou a porta da frente e Hilde chamou Dan para que se aproximasse, se preocupando pela pouca experiência do menino nesse tipo de exploração. Mandou que não saísse de perto deles antes de empurrá-lo para que andasse na sua frente, chamando Tom para que os esperassem, mas ele já tinha entrado. Exclamava para que corressem, _precisavam_ ver o que havia lá dentro.

Era um hall comum, com o chão decorado com pedras pretas e brancas estufadas pela umidade e manchadas pelo tempo. Todo o lugar fedia apesar de ser bem arejado pelas janelas nuas, um cheiro forte de poeira com mofo e alguma coisa molhada que fazia Dan espirrar, além de algo _quente_ , difícil de ser definido. Uma grande escada de mármore que levava ao segundo andar, mas estava escuro demais para notar se haviam portas no outro piso. Diversas estátuas e detalhes de anjos decoravam as paredes entre as janelas quebradas. 

Tom parecia empolgado com as imagens que ainda restavam inteiras e Dan o acompanhou tentando fingir entusiasmo, deixando Hilde caminhando hesitante pelo lugar, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito e as mãos afagando os braços para afastar o frio. 

Olhou para cima, mas não conseguia ver o teto direito. O dia já estava acabando, nuvens de chuva ainda sujavam o céu e o lugar era maior do que tinham imaginado. Tom anunciava que queria explorar todo o lugar ainda naquela tarde, mas Hilde já desejava ir embora. 

Ergueu a cabeça e demorou um tempo para identificar as formas escuras de um lustre imenso que estava pendurado acima da sua cabeça. Parecia monstruoso, devia ser do tamanho de todo aquele hall e ela logo abaixou o rosto e caminhou até perto da escada, preocupada com o breve pensamento daquela peça gigantesca de metal retorcido caindo sobre seu corpo. 

Depois de explorarem um pouco, os garotos conseguiram abrir uma porta debaixo da escada e Hilde subiu alguns degraus para observar o que faziam com alguma dificuldade. A luz do dia já sumia por entre as nuvens carregadas de chuva, doía um pouco forçar a vista para conseguir ver os vultos deles agachados. Tom resmungava alguma coisa sobre procurar uma vela, e Hilde duvidou em voz alta que ele conseguisse tal feito. Gostavam de se desafiar, e pelo menos isso deixaria um deles ocupado. 

Hilde subiu mais alguns degraus e notou como aquela escada parecia mais comprida do que quando havia observado ao entrar. Um cheiro forte vinha do alto, algo ácido como urina e mais alguma coisa que fez a garota lacrimejar e levar uma das mãos até o nariz. Provavelmente o lugar já era ocupado por mendigos, era muito comum encontrar alguns quando faziam explorações. Parou no penúltimo degrau da escada notando como o lugar já tinha sido envolvido pelo breu, e finalmente percebendo que Jonas já estava explorando há tempo demais.

Tom exclamou alguma coisa e Hilde se virou na direção do som com um sorriso surpreso. Ele tinha conseguido algumas velas, segurava duas acesas, uma em cada mão, e Dan o seguia com outra entre os dedos. A luz fraca delas envolveu o local aos poucos, mas ainda não era suficiente para iluminar o teto. Lá fora, a chuva caía com toda a força.

\- Este lugar é enorme! Hilde, o que encontrou ai?

\- Eu...acho que tem gente morando por aqui.

\- Acha? O lugar parece deserto, viu alguma coisa?

\- Tem um cheiro ruim aqui em cima. E o Jonas?

\- Você sabe, batendo perna por ai. Procurando corpos, sei lá! - Tom começou a subir a escada mas parou no segundo degrau - Dan, vê se não gasta a vela e não sai andando por ai, vamos ficar juntos. 

A garota desceu para encontrar o amigo, incomodada pela sensação ruim que dominava seu corpo. Sentia como se algo estivesse perto demais dela, mas só haviam os dois na escada, Dan caminhava observando as estátuas dos anjos, que agora tinham os rostos carrancudos pela sombra que a luz da vela fazia. 

\- Não gosto daqui. - ela confessou quando Tom se aproximou com as velas baixas, lhe entregando uma enquanto fazia uma careta de deboche - Falo sério. Jonas não voltou, e não sabemos se estamos sozinhos, este lugar não foi uma boa ideia.

\- Como tem tanta certeza de que não estamos sozinhos? - Tom subiu alguns degraus e parou. Hilde ainda olhava para o hall enquanto organizava os pensamentos, não era boa nisso. 

\- Onde você conseguiu essas velas? Por que acha que elas estavam aqui?

Ela virou o rosto para onde o garoto estava parado e ergueu os olhos a cima da cabeça dele. O corpo de uma mulher estava pendurado no alto da escada, o rosto dela ainda encoberto pelas sombras mas era possível ver seu vestido de algodão preto e os sapatos de fivela vincados nos pés duros. Hilde soltou um berro e implorou que Tom não se aproximasse, mas o garoto subia com passos trêmulos, encarando o corpo com assombro. 

Hilde só queria sair correndo, ainda mais agora que tinha percebido que havia parado bem ao lado do corpo, e o cheiro de urina vinha da poça que havia abaixo dele. Era _dela_ a sensação de alguém lhe acompanhando na escada.

Tom chegou no topo da escada e se abaixou para pegar algo no chão. Voltou para perto da garota sem pressa, mas com o rosto tenso. Lhe entregou o que carregava entre os dedos e desceu para se sentar no primeiro degrau da escada.

Hilde abriu a mão e notou uma corrente de ouro simples, com um relicário gasto cujo fecho estava quebrado. Equilibrou a vela entre alguns dedos e abriu a peça enquanto descia as escadas com cuidado, sem olhar os próprios pés. Só havia a foto amarelada de um homem bigodudo e dois nomes escritos à mão de forma caprichosa do outro lado: Obediah & Frederica. 

Parou em um dos degraus e olhou para cima com a vela bem erguida, a luz iluminando apenas os pés da moça. Será que Obediah sabia onde sua Frederica estava? Esse pensamento fez Hilde chorar baixinho, sem saber o que fazer. 

\- Hilde, pra onde foi o Dan?

Ela ergueu o rosto fugando um pouco e esquadrinhou o hall. O garoto estava ali um minuto antes, aonde podia ter ido?

Os dois se encararam. Ela guardou a corrente em um dos bolsos das calças de garoto e desceu as escadas para acompanhar os passos rápidos de Tom, que andava pelo hall como se buscasse o companheiro nos vãos das janelas ou nos buracos do piso.

\- Eu sentei mas não olhei para ele... digo, não reparei se ele estava aqui ainda.

\- Ele deve ter ido embora, - Hilde sugeriu com a voz trêmula - cansou de explorar e saiu pelo buraco do muro.  
Ela não queria pensar que ele tinha visto o corpo. Tom concordou com a sugestão e os dois marcharam na direção da porta, mas acabaram parando abruptamente na soleira. 

Ventava muito e as nuvens deixavam a impressão de que já estava de noite, os raios solares atravessavam o tempo nublado com muito custo. Hilde esquadrinhou o muro, mas notou que o buraco por onde tinham entrado já não estava mais lá. Forçou os olhos na direção de onde haviam vindo e não conseguia ver mais nenhum espaço quebrado na superfície ocre. Voltou-se para Tom e abaixou os olhos para ver o que ele estava observando: uma vela apagada colocada perto da porta. Igual às velas que carregavam. 

Se entreolharam e voltaram para dentro, fechando a porta em seguida.

\- A vela foi deixada ali... - Tom caminhou um pouco, ambos cobrindo as chamas das velas que seguravam com cuidado para que o vento não as apagasse \- Ele não a largou, senão ela estaria caída. Então ele a deixou ali porque quis...

\- Porque encontrou Jonas. 

Hilde sorriu, aliviada por um momento com a conclusão otimista, mas Tom não se impressionou.

\- Certo, se eles se encontraram, onde estão? Deviam ter voltado, nós mandamos o Dan ficar por perto, e o Jonas tem medo do escuro. Não gosta de brincar de assustar. 

\- Jonas disse que...que daria uma volta, atrás da casa. Deve ter ficado atrás da casa.  
\- Então precisamos ir até lá. 

\- Tom... - ela se aproximou dele quando ele caminhou na direção da escada, mas ele apontou para o local onde tinha achado as velas, achando que era isso que ela queria saber - Eu... eu acho que fecharam o buraco. 

\- Bobagem. Quem fecharia? 

\- O dono das velas?

\- _Supondo_ que elas tenham realmente um dono. Você sabe que é super comum casas abandonadas terem essas coisas ainda escondidas por ai, não seja boba. 

Hilde amarrou a boca enquanto observava Tom voltar à porta debaixo da escada e voltar com algo escuro apoiado sobre o ombro e uma caixa de fósforos (que ela reconheceu pelo som). Lhe entregou outra vela, a caixa de fósforos e sacudiu o volume escuro com o braço livre. O barulho da chuva caindo com força preencheu o silêncio entre eles enquanto Tom se arrumava.

\- Tinha dado as velas extras pro Dan, essas estão com o pavio gasto. Você ainda tem um canivete ai?

\- Tenho...

\- As portas debaixo da escada estão trancadas. Temos que ir por fora, eu não vou procurar outra saída pelo segundo andar. - conseguiu desdobrar o grande casaco escuro que estava sacudindo - A menos que você tenha uma ideia melhor.

\- Então seu plano é sairmos nessa chuva com duas velas e debaixo de um casaco.

\- Tem outra ideia?

Não tinha. Observou Tom caminhando até a porta com relutância, refletindo se o medo de sair naquele tempo com uma luz tão fraca era maior que o repúdio que sentia ao relembrar o corpo da mulher no alto da escada. Frederica. Abandonada úmida na própria urina. 

Sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu o amigo, se abrigando debaixo do casaco quando ele ergueu o braço para que ela se aninhasse ali.

Caminhavam devagar, Hilde segurava as duas velas e os dois estavam atentos a qualquer som estranho. A chuva parou mas ventava forte, o terreno parecia imenso e os dois se guiavam pelas paredes da casa, rodeando-a sem saber o que fariam se encontrassem alguma coisa. Notaram uma porta lateral entreaberta, com luz saindo do cômodo. 

Era uma cozinha pequena, as paredes amareladas pelo tempo e pela luz precária de uma lâmpada pendurada, o chão escorregadio pela gordura e sujeira. Uma grande mesa ocupava boa parte do cômodo, coberta de panelas, ervas e facas de vários tamanhos. Inúmeros sacos estavam empilhados em uma das paredes, perto de uma porta que devia oferecer acesso ao hall se fosse aberta. No fogão a lenha, uma imensa panela tampada tremia com a pressão e soltava nuvens de vapor que enchiam a cozinha com um cheiro forte de miúdos, que fez os olhos dos meninos lacrimejarem. Os dois se esforçaram para enxergar algo caído perto da mesa, algo que tinha as botas do amigo Jonas. E as calças dele.

Tom largou o casaco e correu na direção da mesa, apesar dos berros de protesto da amiga. Derrapou no chão e caiu sobre o quadril com um som seco de algo se quebrando, arrastando o corpo enquanto usava a perna da mesa como apoio e berrando por Hilde. Ela se aproximou com passos incertos, tomando cuidado onde pisava para não cair enquanto contornava a mesa com a mão livre cobrindo o nariz e a boca, mas nem isso sufocou seu grito.

O corpo que Tom agarrava tinha as botas de Jonas, as calças de Jonas, o casaco puído e a camisa de algodão imunda de Jonas, mas não tinha a cabeça de Jonas. O sangue se espalhava por aquele canto da cozinha, descendo devagar para um pequeno declive no piso onde havia um buraco quebrado no azulejo. Ela não aguentou e vomitou perto da poça de sangue, ignorando os gemidos do amigo, que só conseguia balbuciar o nome do morto.

Hilde largou as velas e o casaco e apoiou-se sobre os joelhos, sentindo que vomitaria de novo mas se surpreendeu com Tom vomitando no seu lugar, sobre o corpo de Jonas. Ele ergueu o rosto com uma careta transtornada, porém não pediu desculpas. 

Não conseguiram dizer nada. Precisavam ir embora, e rápido, mas Tom não conseguia andar. Reclamava de uma dor miserável na perna esquerda e Hilde teve que apoiar um braço dele sobre seu ombro para que pudesse mancar ao seu lado. Ele insistiu que tentassem a porta do hall, não queria voltar mancando pelo mato se pudesse evitar, e poderiam passar por uma parte da casa que eles realmente conheciam. 

Era o que Tom dizia e Hilde sentiu-se tentada a largar o amigo ali mesmo e correr em direção ao muro, mas acabou aceitando. Voltou para pegar o casaco e o agarrou com o braço livre, o outro segurando as costas de Tom com o máximo de força que ela conseguia. Era ele quem se apoiava nas paredes para facilitar a caminhada, e foi ele quem forçou um pouco a porta, descobrindo que só era possível abri-la da cozinha para o hall, e não o contrário. 

Pararam na porta e Tom pediu que demorassem um pouco ali.

\- Se tem luz na cozinha, tem que ter aqui. E tem uma caixa de luz nessa parede, eu vi com o Dan. 

Ele se desvencilhou dela e apoiou-se na parede falsa de madeira por um momento, grunhindo quando Hilde quis fechar a porta da cozinha. Precisaria da luz para achar a caixa da fiação, e não demorou muito para abrir uma portinha embutida e virar todos os disjuntores para cima, fazendo todo o hall piscar por alguns segundos, até que as luzes amareladas firmassem. 

Ergueram os rostos para observar o lustre, e demoraram um pouco observando a grande peça de metal até que os olhos se habituaram aos detalhes. Hilde sequer conseguiu berrar, mas podia ouvir Tom gemendo e caindo no chão. O grande lustre que ela só tinha visto algumas formas quando chegaram no palacete tinha coisas penduradas em cada detalhe encurvado. Cabeças pequenas, escuras, os lábios costurados com linha clara grossa. 

Tom pediu ajuda, tentou agarrar a mão da amiga, mas ela já corria chorando para fora da casa. Se jogou contra a porta encostada da entrada e correu em direção ao muro no meio da chuva sem saber bem para onde estava indo, os pés afundando nos buracos do terreno mal cuidado. Não tinha notado como a caminhada até a casa tinha sido longa, e quase bateu o rosto contra o muro quando chegou perto dele, derrapando até se sentar no chão sujo enquanto tateava os tijolos com as mãos trêmulas, gemendo alto sem sequer perceber o que dizia. Só queria ir embora, que Deus por favor a deixasse sair, que pudesse ver a senhora Flaubert de novo, só desejava isso...

Algo pesado caiu perto dela. Ergueu o rosto na direção do som e passos pesados afundaram na lama, próximos de onde ela estava. Suas mãos trêmulas resgataram uma das velas e os fósforos dos bolsos, e com muito custo ela conseguiu acender a chama, queimando o pavio puído com um suspiro de alívio. Ela cobriu a chama com a mão tremendo e ergueu a vela com cuidado.

Botas grandes e duras, pernas grossas vestindo calças pretas, mãos grandes que entrelaçadas estralaram os ossos bem perto da vela que Hilde segurava, uma barba grande e mal cuidada da cor do fogo. Olhos faiscando na escuridão.

A mão grande pegou sua vela com cuidado e a ergueu na altura do rosto. Hilde mal protestou, sequer conseguiu piscar. Seus olhos assustados observavam um rosto vincado, olhos severo, nariz torto, um grande bigode ruivo. Ele se virou para a casa e depois observou a garota com um pouco mais de atenção. 

\- Acenderam as luzes...danadinhos... - sua voz era cavernosa e controlada, mas não parecia estar falando com alguém em especial. O bigode se contorceu em algo que parecia ser um sorriso. - Viram minha decoração na entrada?  
Hilde não soube como responder, ou mesmo se devia responder, mas quando o homem grande girou o corpo na direção dela, tentou gaguejar algo mas se limitou a acenar com a cabeça. Inconscientemente, sua mão segurou o colar de Frederica que ainda estava no seu bolso, e o homem sorriu.

\- Viram minha querida? Uma pena mesmo, uma pena ela não ter valorizado meu trabalho. Mas... não sou ingênuo de achar que todos vão entender minha arte. \- ele se agachou perto dela e estendeu a mão livre em sua direção - Acredito que você tem algo da minha Frederica consigo. Por favor. 

A mão trêmula da garota buscou a corrente dentro do bolso e a entregou sem sequer protestar. Sua mão pálida parecia tão pequena entre os dedos grossos e morenos dele, que envolveram a corrente de ouro assim que ela pousou sobre a pele. Ele a guardou em um dos bolsos do casaco que usava e voltou a encarar Hilde com aquele jeito quase entediado.

\- Procura o buraco no muro?

\- Senhor...senhor, por favor...

\- Oh não, não, não...sem choro. Seja boazinha e me responda: procura o buraco?

\- O Dan...senhor, o Dan...ele, ele não sabe voltar, o Dan não sabe como voltar pra ca-casa se-senhor...

\- Não se preocupe querida, ele não vai precisar de ajuda. 

\- Se-senhor... - Hilde engoliu o pouco de saliva que ainda restava em sua boca, as mãos agarrando a grama na tentativa de se manter firme mas a voz falha não colaborava com o que pretendia - Senhor Obediah, por favor...

\- E vocês também não vão precisar. - ele se ergueu com o rosto sério, observando Hilde com um olhar devastador. 

Então apagou a vela com sopro.


End file.
